


Plan B

by Nachsie



Series: Fluff one shots [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birth Control, Childhood Friends, Discussion of Abortion, M/M, Mpreg, One Shot, Plan B, Pregnant Dean, Soldier Castiel, alternate universe - males can get pregnant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:13:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3523733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester has been in love with his best friend since FOREVER.<br/>When castiel tells him, he's signed up to join the war, a night of inexperience leaves a lot more than unspoken goodbyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plan B

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Dean?" Castiel breathed as Dean crawled onto the eighteen year olds lap from the passenger seat.

"Shhh." Dean breathed softly touching his face with a smooth caress. Looking into the eyes of his best friend, both slightly panting with nerves. Before the seventeen year old lowered his lips onto castiel's in a soft kiss.

 

 ___________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak have been friends since kindergarten. Inseparable since Dean claimed the playground as his, not letting anyone on. Till Castiel started to cry and dean's plan of domination went to shit. Dean then offering the crown to Castiel, promising never to make him cry again. Ever since then they were tied at the hip, never could you find Dean without Castiel.

 

 

____________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Like a lot of things, Dean wasn't sure when he fell for Castiel. He remembers however the first moment he knew he had. It was during middle school when Castiel lost his first kiss to Meg masters after their middle school dance. He remembered the silent blush in castiel's flustered face, the shifty eyes unable to look him in the eye as he told Dean. Dean smiled and congratulated him. Dean cried for weeks.

 ________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

When high school hit, the obvious differences in personality showed. Dean was much more laid back, his hobbies including hours of reading, did you know trivia and history channel.

Castiel was much more ambitious, his hobbies ranged with swimming team, Army Junior Reserve Officer Training Corps (known as JROTC) classes and playing the trumpet. Which Dean was positive was the worse instrument to pick up the hotties.

Though their lives leap in different directions, Dean and Castiel could always find themselves sitting on the couch in dean's basement. Castiel watching tv, with dean's legs covering him. Castiel's thumb rubbing circles on dean's slender knees, and dean's nose shoved into a book. Hours just sitting there together were always the things Dean loved the most of high school.

___________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I'm going into the army." Castiel stated, the silence between them hadn't been so obvious till those words hit the air. Dean just been picked up by Castiel for a drive, Dean in loose sweat clothes rambling about what was inside pie that makes it so good, when the first moment of silence And that was escaped into it.

"W...what?" Dean choked out as Castiel pulled over on the hill side over looking the city. Their hide away, their spot, and this was what filled the memories they once shared.

"I sighed up to join the military. I ship out tomorrow." Castiel stated, his voice emotionless, but his face obviously pained telling him This. Though it was obvious Castiel was trying not to show it.

"T...tomorrow?" Dean felt tears trickle in his eyes, they just graduated, they had their whole lives now. Their future. "How long have you known?"

"I signed up February." Castiel swallowed. "I signed up for a year."

"You...didn't tell me?" Dean choked out.

"I...didn't know how else to tell you. I kept putting it off...but I can't anymore." Castiel ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm sorry Dean."

"Does...everyone else know?" Dean choked out a sob.

"Yes..." Castiel breathed. No wonder Dean has been getting sad looks in the halls, why people kept looking at him weird.

"You...could die." Dean sniffed.

"I know..." Castiel looked away as Dean wiped his face. "I have to do this Dean."

"I know..." Dean sat quietly in the car for a long time, before Dean undid his seatbelt. "Well if you are going away to war, you shouldn't do it a virgin."

"Dean?" Castiel breathed as Dean crawled onto the eighteen year olds lap from the passenger seat.

"Shhh." Dean breathed softly touching his face with a smooth caress. Looking into the eyes of his best friend, both slightly panting with nerves. Before the seventeen year old lowered his lips onto castiel's in a soft kiss. Dean's first kiss.

It took a second for Castiel to respond, Dean expecting Castiel to push him away. When he felt fingertips dig into his hips, he moaned into the kiss. Rolling himself against castiel's bulge, he felt castiel's tongue dart against his lower lip. Opening it happily, he heard Castiel moan at the taste of him.

Dean broke the kiss, pulling off his overly large sweatshirt and shirt all in one go. Tossing it into the passenger seat, he gripped at Castiel's shirt wanting it off.

Castiel panted watching him, his eyes exploring dean's body. Helping Dean take off his top, instantly moving to kiss smaller body on his lap.

"Dean." Castiel moaned into his kisses, dean rocked against Castiel. Dean moving to unbuckle Castiel's jeans, his hand sliding against the fabric as he took Castiel out of his underwear.

Castiel was so big, his body bulk compared to dean's. God, he had seen Castiel naked before but erected and throbbing under him was completely new.

Castiel's thumbed at Dean's sweat pants, easily sliding them down. Dean moaned as he yanked Castiel back into a hard kiss. As he let Castiel take them off, Castiel's hand slid over dean's bulge with inexperience. Dean moving to take off his underwear. He moved over Castiel's cock, the kisses hot and heavy. The inexperience obvious in the hormonal guys, as Dean slid down on castiel's cock.

Dean broke the kiss to hiss, biting his lip. Tears forming in dean's eyes, no prep, no lube, just two stupid horny boys.

"D-Dean?" Castiel cupped his face in obvious concern. Dean resting his forehead on Castiel's.

"Give me a second." Dean breathed weakly. "You're bigger than I thought."  
"Way to boost my ego." Castiel teased, placing soft kisses on dean's lips repeatedly.

"Let it go to your head." Dean teased back. "You deserve that ego." They sat in silence of their pants, softly kissing and touching each other as Dean adjusted. "I'm..o-okay." Dean softly breathed.

"You sure?" Castiel slid his thumb over dean's cock, causing a moan.

"Yeah..." Dean nodded moving to kiss him. Castiel moaned as Dean moved his hips.

"So tight Dean." Castiel nipped at his lips, his hand finding dean's hips. He rocked up into the warm feel of Dean. Dean's gasps and moans kept breaking the kiss, As Dean shuddered with every thrust.

He didn't want Castiel to leave, he made a silent prayer each thrust that Castiel wouldn't leave. He...loved castiel though he could never bring himself to tell him. The old clunky truck rocked and creaked against their movements. As the boys gripped at each other for dear life, panting and moans feeling the remaining silence.

"Cas! I-i-" Dean bit his lip, squeezing his eyes shut, his body shuddered as he started to get close. Castiel's hand cupped dean's face slamming him into a hard kiss, the thrusts rough and filling. Both drawing close as Dean whispered into the kiss. Feeling his body clamp onto Castiel, he came hard onto Castiel's chest. Castiel's own orgasm met seconds later, Dean sucked in air. Feeling castiel's cum fill him, he shuddered again. Shaking like a leaf on Castiel, they kissed for a few minutes after, the slowed till the last kiss ended leaving pants the only thing exchanged between them.

"God. Fuc-Fucking hell. Dean." Castiel nuzzled him. "One hell of a goodbye present."

"I try." Dean smiled as he moved to kiss Castiel again.

"You're on birth control right?" Castiel panted in between returned kisses.

"U-uh yeah." Dean panted. Of course he wasn't. Till tonight he hadn't even gotten his first kiss, always wanting it to be with Castiel.

"Dean?" Castiel raised an eyebrow, knowing him better, between kisses.

"I got this handled. Don't worry." Dean shook his head, Castiel hesitantly nodded. "We should head back before my mom wonders why our drive has taken this long."

"Do we have to?" Castiel whined as Dean slid off of castiel's cock, cum sliding down dean's leg. As he climbed back onto his seat.

"Shit. I made a mess." Dean breathed looking at the cum on the seat. Trying to redress, as Castiel slid his deflated cock in his pants, looked over. "Sorry, man."

"I don't mind." Castiel's eyes slid over him, as Dean blushed sliding back on his discarded clothes as Castiel turned the car on heading back to the house.

______________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel was gone by the time Dean woke up the next morning. Never coming by to say goodbye. Dean never cried so hard.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 **A couple days gone**  

 

 

 

Dean slid the Plan B over the counter, he pushed his sunglasses closer to his eyes. The cashier raised an eyebrow at him, obviously recognizing the teen in the small town.

"Think those glasses could work for you like they did superman? Think again." Missouri shook her head, as Dean sighed taking off his sunglasses.

"I'm not walk-of-shaming this." Dean stated, his eyes just swollen from the crying. "My eyes just hurt."

"Boy, you are too pretty to be crying yourself to sleep." Missouri cupped his chin, examining his eyes.

"So I've been told." Dean mumbled.

"That boy shipped out couple days ago, correct." Missouri stated Dean recoiled at the thought.

"Yes." Dean felt tears. "I'd much rather not talk about it."

"Alright honey. The plan b. Is twenty but the tissues and eye drops are free." Missouri slid over the supplies as Dean paid in mostly spare change and quarters. Before heading home, he popped the pill, tossing it into the street trash can, leaving the evidence to be unfounded.

 

 

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

**One month**

 

 

 

 

 

Dean slammed nausea medication, ginger ale, and crackers onto the counter. It had been a month since Castiel left, once again Dean found himself at Missouri's pharmacy. Missouri raised an eyebrow, as she looked him up and down.

"Don't look at me like that. I have a stomach flu." Dean glared.

"Mhmm." She stated looking him up and down. "Going to be 16.45. The pregnancy test on aisle three, however, is on the house." Dean gave her an annoyed look as he collected his things. Walking towards the door, he snatched the pregnancy test before leaving.

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

  **Two months**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean dropped a bag of loose change on Missouri's counter. His face trying to stay emotionless, as he held a large gallon of chocolate milk. His eyes puffy, as he wore a large sweater.

"Is that enough for a abortion?" Dean stated before sucking down some of his chocolate milk.

"Poor baby." Missouri sighed sadly, knowing pocket wouldn't help Dean right now. "Are you sure this is what you want? I'm pro-choice but you look more conflicted than ever."

"I'm a seventeen year old pregnant teen who got pregnant after a one night stand, to which the father has no idea. Which he must regret because his friends and family got letters, yet I have received none." Dean said coldly.

"I'm so sorry Dean." Missouri took dean's hand softly.

"I'm pregnant with the man I love's baby..." Dean touched his stomach. "I'm officially on my second month..."

"Have...you told anyone. Family can help at times like this..." Missouri stated.

"I'm...scared..." Dean sucked in air.

"I know." Missouri squeezed his hand."You're stronger than you think, sweetie." Dean could only nod.

 

 

 ________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

**Three months**

 

 

"Hey Missouri." Dean smiled as he dropped prenatal vitamins on the counter. Missouri smiled as Sam threw a couple bags of candy on the table.

"Hello Dean." She smiled, his stomach now noticeable in regular shirts.

"I got my check up today and a ultrasound." Dean said proudly.

"The baby's heartbeat was amazing!" Sam smiled as Dean grabbed a drink from a near by fridge. "I cried."

"They can't tell the gender yet, but look." Dean smiled pulling it out of his wallet, the little thumb sucking fetus showed.

"Beautiful." Missouri smiled handing it back.

"Doc said the baby should be born in October." Dean stated proudly.

"I still think, you know, maybe the father would-" Sam stated shyly.

"Drop it, Sam." Dean instantly reflected.

"But-" Sam stated as Dean paid storming off.

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **Four months**  

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Boy!" Missouri called to Dean who only came to use the bathroom. "Get over here. I haven't seen you in a good month."

"Month four." Dean patted his belly, giving her a hug.

"Here. I got you a present." Missouri slid a box over the counter, a small baby blanket with little bees over.

"Missouri, I love it." Dean smiled.

"Knitted it myself." Missouri said proudly. "Know if it's a girl or boy yet?"

"I want it to be a surprise." Dean stroked his stomach softly.

"..." Missouri went to speak but Dean cut her off.

"He still doesn't know." Dean sighed. "I haven't told my family who the father is either."

"Have...you thought of writing him-" Missouri stated.

"He's had four months to write me." Dean rubbed his stomach. "Everyone's got a letter but me, I don't need a bigger hint than that."

"Dean..." Missouri sighed as Dean turned taking the blanket.

"Thanks for the blanket." Dean mumbled leaving.

 

 _________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Five months**

 

 

 

 

 

"Try to let this pickle container get home for the burgers tonight." John mumbled, Dean eaten at least three jars filled which Missouri had stopped keeping track of but was running out of stock.

"Oh! I felt a kick!" Dean stated as he almost dropped his pickle jar. John kneeling down next to him, grabbing another pickle jar from the bottom shelf. Dean already halfway through the first one, when his hand flew to his stomach.

"Really?" John stood holding the pickles.

"Come feel!" Dean stated as he put his father's hand on his belly. John started to feel the kick, tears filling John's eyes. "Their first kick."

"I'm...going to be a grandfather." John started crying, as Dean smiled helped himself to the next jar of pickles without his father's knowledge.

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **Six months**  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Month six!" Mary smiled as Missouri and dean went to the baby gap.

"I know. It seemed to have flown by." Dean laughed. "Thanks again for helping me get a place."

"Thank your father for saving up money for your colleges. It ended up being enough for a year's rent." Mary smiled.

"The nursery is almost done, I painted the whole thing with Sam's help. I'm almost completely moved in." Dean stated looking at the baby seats.

"Have you thought up names?" Missouri asked.

"A couple." Dean confessed touching his belly. "Nothing concrete."

"Oh! Dean! I talked to castiel's father. He said Castiel asked about you." Mary said, horror on dean's face.  
"Y-you didn't..." Dean touched his belly.

"No. Its not my place to tell people." Mary waved him off. "I told him You missed him."

"...I wish you didn't." Dean said sadly walking away.

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **Seven Months**  

 

 

 

 

 

 

"You should have a baby shower." Missouri frowned Dean had once again returned for a late night snacking.

"I haven't told anyone about the baby yet..." Dean stated chewing on pickles.  
"You really like those pickles." Missouri chuckled.

"I actually hate pickles...they were always castiel's favorite...it's definitely his child." Dean chuckled sadly. "I see so much of him in my baby. Without even them being born yet."

"Has...he written you?" Missouri asked softly.

"No..." Dean said sadly the tears forming in his eyes.

 ____________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Eight months**

 

 

 

Dean awoke in sweat and tears, sobbing into his pillow. His body screamed for Castiel, His dreams brought him comfort in the quiet house.

In his dreams Castiel was home. Sometimes they kissed or made love. The other dreams were more tender, Castiel sat just rubbing dean's stomach. Those ones were the ones that woke Dean with tears.

Castiel must have regretted that night with Dean. The pick up, the touching, the kissing, Dean gave Castiel everything that night. Unspoken I love you still crushed his heart. Why else hadn't he written? Why else had he never said goodbye?

"I love you, baby." Dean petted the baby smoothing his shirt on his stomach. "No matter what happened between you and your dad...I will always love you." Dean sobbed curling into himself trying to sleep again.

 

 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

**Nine months, a day shy of ten months**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Well the secret was out. Though Dean tried not to think of it. Its hard to hide your water breaking in the middle of a Halloween party.

Everyone was there at his parent's Halloween party, when Dean dressed as JUNO from that movie with the pregnant teen. Which Dean wore out of irony. Till his water broke in the middle of the toast, gaining everyone's attention during the silence of the toast. As well as castiel's parents who had no idea their grandchild even existed.

Sam rushed Dean to the hospital, Mary and John following right after. Leaving the House to the Novak family to watch over the party.

Dean screamed in pain, hours and hours of pushing and crying, cursing castiel's name. His daughter entered the world, a small pale bundle of freckles.

Dean sobbed when he heard heard cry for the first time. Watching her be cleaned up and wrapped, before her being handed to Dean. He cried so hard he couldn't make her out, kept wiping the tears off her face that fell onto hers.

Her blue eyes blinked up at him, soothed by dean's touches. The curly black locks wet and messy but the obvious child of Castiel and dean stared up at him.

What was worse is now everyone knew.

 ______________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Eleven months**

 

 

 

 

"What's wrong, My little Cosette?" Dean clicked his tongue at the curly haired New born. Her thick hair in curls and bows, her face forever in castiel's bitch face. Which always made Dean crack up.

She cried loudly as he rocked her in his arms trying to calm down. People glaring at him as they walked by, judging the teen parent, which technically he would be eighteen in a few months.

His family knew now that the baby was castiel's. Obviously vowing to keep that a secret. Sam gave him the' you should tell him' speech.

He didn't care what they thought, though the obvious started making his way through his mind. Castiel will be home soon.

 

 

 

 

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Twelve months**

 

 

 

 

"I heard he was knocked up by a trucker." A woman said as Dean walked the baby stroller towards the park, he panted. Ignoring the women he once went to middle school with gossiping with each other.

Cosette's ears covered by little ear muffs, fast asleep though her father was jogging for the morning run. Her blanket keeping her warm in the cold winter air.

Dean took morning jogs more regularly, reminded him of the high school days Castiel use to make him jog with him. Castiel wanting more motivation to keep up his track training. Dean always hated it, But did it anyways. Castiel always bought Dean a donut afterwards.

He smiled in fond memory, as he turned up the music on his headphone, continuing one more time around the park. Cosette was the most well mannered baby, and dean wondered if she got that from Castiel because she didn't get it from Dean.

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

**Twelve months and a week**

 

 

 

 

Dean sat curled up on the couch, half asleep, his daughter just getting over the last stretch of a cold. She slept peacefully in her crib, the tv barely playing bringing light to the room.

A knock on the door, jumped Dean awake, rubbing his face. He turned off the tv, the rain outside was hard against the glass. Dean moved to the door, lightly opening it, His eyes following the black silhouette that stood at his door in the rain.

Thunder boomed with a flash, and lightening brought out the features of whom stood there.

"C-Castiel?" Dean choked out as uniformed soldier let himself in.

"Where is she?!" Castiel dropped his bag in the doorway. His voice angry, hurt, all balled up emotions. Dean knew he knew, someone must have told him about the baby and he put two and two together.

"S-She's in the nursery! Castiel! Calm down!" Dean started to cry.

"Don't TELL me to calm down." Castiel pushed open the door roughly, as his eyes fell on the crib. Moving slowly to the crib his eyes fell on his daughter. Who laid sleeping peacefully in her crib, Castiel was shaking as he placed a hand on their child's belly softly.

"P-please don't wake her. S-she's sleeping off a cold." Dean's voice broke pulling his sweater close at the door.

"What's her name?" Castiel asked not looking at him.

"Cosette. Cosette Angelique Novak." Dean sniffed, as Castiel softly looked back at him. As though all his suspicion Was answered with that name.

"After les miserable? Your favorite book." Castiel chuckled softly.

"Though, its fitting right?....haven't you heard? I'm a thrown away whore." Dean stated, tears slid down his face turning he walked out of his daughters room. Walking into the living room, he heard Castiel close the door to the nursery. He turned expecting fighting, when castiel's hands grabbed his face. Pushing Dean back against the wall, Dean gasped when dean's back hit the wall, gripping his face roughly.

"Is that what you think you are to me?!" Castiel snapped angrily. "A thrown away whore?!"

"C-Cas-!" Dean choked out, only to be cut off by castiel's lips. Dean instantly reacted kissing him back roughly, his body curved into castiel. Who picked him up, rocking against Dean, as they stumbled towards the bedroom. Dean tossing off his sweater as they came crashing into the bedroom. Castiel tossing Dean on the bed, as Castiel kicked off his shoes, unbuckling his pants.

Dean watched panting as he quickly started to undress himself as well. His eyes falling onto castiel's exposed skin, most with battle scars.  
Castiel's eyes looked over dean's body as well, who had the little extra weight from the pregnancy as well as stretch marks. They looked over each other's naked bodies in silence, as Castiel crawled onto the bed.

All these emotions between the two, spoken with hard rough kisses, as their bodies collided. Castiel's body was so much older. It had only been a year since they saw each other, but so much has changed.

Dean kissed him needingly, his hands searching for the lube in his nightstand drawer. He broke the kiss to actually physically look, as Castiel kissed down his chest. Licking at the pregnancy stretch marks, he gladly took the bottle when handed to him.

Castiel opening it he rubbed it thoroughly over His hands and cock. As he examined the bottle of the more expensive lube, chuckling as he moved to kiss his thigh.

"High end lube?" Castiel smiled against his thigh.

"I was EXTREMELY horny pregnant." Dean moaned as Castiel bit at his inner thigh. Castiel sliding two fingers into Dean's hole, Dean moaned biting his lip as the lubes fingers slid out of him.

"Fuck, what your moans do to me." Castiel hummed sliding his tongue across dean's cock. Sliding dean's cock into his mouth, he rocked it teasingly.

Dean gasped, biting his lip as he gripped the sheets. Castiel teasingly slow as he moved to bring Dean the utmost pleasure.

"Please. Fuck me already." Dean whimpered.

"Patience." Castiel whispered taking the cock from his mouth, but Dean pulled him up to a needy kiss.

"I have had twelve months of patience." Dean growled horny. "Fuck me till I can't walk." Castiel raised an eyebrow, before returning the hard rough kiss. Castiel pulled dean's hips towards him, sliding into Dean with a moan.

He rocked roughly, no tenderness. Teeth, nails, hair pulling as they gripped each other. Castiel's thrust roughly against dean's prostate.

"CAS!" Dean screamed as he buried his face into Castiel's neck. Trying to keep it down, the headboard banging against the wall. Glad for a moment he had no neighbors on that side.

Bruises, bite marks and hickies marked up their bodies, as they felt each other's bodies rock unison.

"C-CAS I'm-" Dean gasped a loud cry as his body shuddered. Castiel silenced him with a kiss, As with two last deep thrusts. Castiel came roughly inside Dean, spilling cum deep inside him. As Dean came all over His own stomach, Castiel brought the rough kisses slowly brought to loving caresses.

Dean shuddered, his whole body shaking as Castiel pulled out falling to his side. He tangled Dean into his embrace, they panted slowly drifting to sleep.

 

________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean awoke to an empty bed, The warmth from last night gone. He groaned sitting up, almost thinking it was a dream. That Castiel Was never there, but the army uniform sprawled out in his room and his sore ass proved otherwise.

Stealing castiel's white undershirt from the floor, he also slid on Castiel's boxers, just loving the feeling of being surrounded by his scent. Walking out to the living room, he smelled the fresh smell of breakfast. Though Castiel was no longer cooking, but holding their daughter Who lightly fused.

"Sh. Dean's sleeping little one." Castiel whispered trying to calm her.

"She's hungry, she only fuses when hungry." Dean stated startling castiel lightly, Dean took their daughter from him. Sitting in the rocking chair next to the couch, Dean started to feed her.

"I like to see you in my clothes." Castiel smiled noticing the clothes.

"Please stop with the sweet talk." Dean breathed, castiel's smile faded. "We need to talk. About everything. Last night. Everything."

"I'll answer every question you have." Castiel breathed.

"How did you find out about cosette?" Dean started.

"My father wrote me in October when your water broke at your parents Halloween party. I started to put two and two together. But it wasn't till Sam wrote me to see you as soon as I got back." Castiel breathed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you? Why didn't you write me?!" Dean hissed, instantly shutting Castiel up. "I thought you regretted what happened between us. I thought you were making it perfectly clear."

"I could never regret this. I could never regret what we did. What we made-" Castiel choked out.

"Then why did you never write me?!" Dean snapped.

"BECAUSE I REALIZED I WAS MADLY IN LOVE YOU." Castiel yelled. "Because that night we had sex, I realized the person I have been looking for my whole life was my best friend." Castiel panted roughly. "Here I was, straight Castiel who Was going off to war, when suddenly my best friend kisses me and my whole life does a one eighty when I find myself kiss him back. Realizing how much I fucking loved it."

"I-if that's true why didn't you say goodbye?!" Dean snapped. "You could have just said goodbye and I would have forgiven every unwritten letter-" Castiel walked towards his bag, handing Dean a thick stack of letters.

"I wrote you every day, but couldn't bring myself to send it. Because just like that day, if I went to say goodbye... I would have never gone." Castiel panted as he moved to his knees. "Dean I am head over heels for you. I want to be part of our child's life. I want to be part of yours. Please. Give me a chance."

"Okay." Dean cupped his face softly.

"R-Really?" Castiel sniffed with tears.

"Really." Dean smiled as Castiel started to kiss Dean's neck. "You can move in too, but we take it slow okay? You got a whole year to make up to us."

"God I love you." Castiel breathed as Dean laughed softly kissing him back.

 

 

____________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **One month back**  

 

 

 

 

 

Dean slid the Plan B over the counter, he pushed his scarf over his neck to hide the hickies. The cashier raised an eyebrow at him, obviously smirking with knowledge.

"Hmm...didn't that boy just get back from the army?" Missouri smirked.

"Goodbye Missouri." Dean stated playfully as he dropped a twenty on the counter leaving.

 

 

__________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **Two months back**  

 

 

Dean slammed nausea medication, ginger ale, and crackers onto the counter. It had been a month since Castiel came home, once again Dean found himself at Missouri's pharmacy. Missouri raised an eyebrow, as she looked him up and down.

"Don't look at me like that. I have a stomach flu." Dean glared.

"Mhmm." She stated looking him up and down. "Going to be 16.45 and you remember what aisle the pregnancy test is in." Dean gave her an annoyed look as he collected his things. Walking towards the door, he snatched the pregnancy test before leaving.

 ________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

**Three months back**

 

 

 

Dean stood in the doorway, wearing one of castiel's shirts as a pajamas as Castiel played with Cosette. She giggled as he kissed her little feet, Laughing lovingly at her father.

Three month had gone by so fast and life in the home adapted so easily like Castiel had been here the whole time. He was a wonderful father and the sweetest boyfriend. Dean stood there watching them play when he felt himself blurt out the words he was holding in.

"I'm pregnant." Dean blurted as Castiel paused, slowly turning to face Dean. "A-Again." Dean clarified nervously rambling as Castiel picked up their daughter from where they were playing walking over.

Holding the pregnancy test nervously swinging it around. "I-I guess I should've read the instructions on the box. A-Apparently it's n-not as effective after a good couple of days." Dean cleared his throat nervously. Castiel stood in front of him. "I-I know this wasn't...our plan A... but how about plan B? We have two children together, get married and live happily ever after or plan C, I can have a ab-"

Castiel silenced him with a kiss.

"I like plan B." Castiel smiled his free hand sliding over His belly, as they softly leaned into another kiss.


End file.
